


Scars of War

by CapRamon



Category: Paths of Glory (1957)
Genre: French Army, Gen, George Macready, Paths of Glory, Pre-Canon, Slightly Alternative Uniform, Stanley Kubrick - Freeform, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapRamon/pseuds/CapRamon
Summary: The future General Mireau and his sabre scar.
Kudos: 2





	Scars of War

**Author's Note:**

> General Paul Mireau is a character from _Paths of Glory (1957)_ by Stanley Kubrick.
> 
> _Form:_ photo manipulation / collage  
>  _Sources:_ images from the web


End file.
